Ribbon
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Francis and Arthur take their relationship to the next level by adopting Esther but is she what she seems? Orphan and Hetalia crossover


A/N: This is the most unoriginal thing I've ever written but bare with me. This fanfic will be a lot different to the movie "Orphan" but it will be before all the events in Orphan and a human AU for Hetalia. Reason's for me writing this? Well, Orphan is my favourite film and I wanted to try a crossover for once.

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Movie: Orphan

Paring(s): Mainly France/England but Esther will be interfering like in the film with both of them. America/Fem!Russia too

"Are you ready?"

Arthur had heard that question many times before but especially now was a time where this question deemed itself some importance. Today was that big day. It was a big leap for him and his boyfriend Francis. The relationship they shared was one of most interest. They used to fight and argue a lot when they were not in a relationship but since the sudden relationship stopped them from arguing so much.

After a few years of a relationship, they decided to maybe... adopt a child.

It was a long run but after heaps of interviews and such, it was finally the big day and Francis was asking him that question. It was scary, especially when it's two guys and a lot of people are still debating on same sex adoption. Since they were both healthy, fairly young and with high paying jobs, same sex adoption didn't phase them. Now, today was the big day. They were parked outside the orphanage and sitting in silence. It was a mixed gender orphanage in England that they were seeing. The same sex couple was sort of neutral where Arthur was so it was better to play it safe. Arthur looked at Francis and nodded.

"I'm ready, are you?" Arthur asked him and Francis nodded with a smile.

"Oui, I've never been more ready," Francis said to him, "Shall we leave?"

"Yeah okay," Arthur said before opening the door while Francis did the same. Locking the door then they walked towards the orphanage door. It was a really big orphanage from the outside but it did look like an old building. It was nerve wrecking from outside but they decided to enter and finally see what it was like.

Inside were lots of children, playing and laughing with others. It made the two men smile. It was a warm feeling knowing that they would be giving a child a home. A young busty lady with blonde hair walked towards them. She gave a smile.

"Hi, Mr Kirkland and Mr Bonnefoy?" She questioned the two and they nodded, "Wonderful! So glad you two could make it" she beamed.

"So are we," Arthur said looking around at the happy children, "I wish we could of done this sooner,"

"It''s a big step adopting an older child so well done," She said before giving her hand out for them to shake which they did "I am Carman Jones, one of the social workers for the orphanage. Have a look around and if you see any child you would like to adopt then don't hesitate to ask me," She said happily.

Saying it was a big place was an understatement. It was HUGE and after thirty minutes of speaking to children and going to each floor that they ended up on the top floor where it was quiet. The two men walked through the corridors looking at the empty classrooms.

"It's amazing seeing all these children," Francis said and Arthur nodded, "And soon we will have a child,"

"I don't know what to think," Arthur sighed, "It's a big step in this relationship,"

"Oui," Francis said, "It will work out though, we'll be a family,"

"I don't doubt that will work," Arthur thought of the cosy thought, "I just hope you will behave though and mature up,"

Francis laughed, "I am mature, I hope a child will not stop us from having a bit of fun though,"

England laughed and hit him over the head who then clung onto his arm, "I love you, frog,"

Suddenly as they were walking in the deserted corridor, they began to hear singing. A little girl singing and it sounded like it was coming from a room at the very end of the corridor. As it seemed that the girl might have been alone, the two walked towards the door at the end and peered inside. There a little girl sat on her own, painting and singing to herself. Arthur grabbed Francis' hand before walking inside. The little girl turned around and smiled, she was a very pretty girl.

"Hello there," She spoke with a Russian accent.

"Hello," Arthur said, as they walked towards her he noticed some paintings next to her. Francis smiled at her as he watched her paint.

"Wow, did you paint this?" Francis asked.

"Yeah I did," She said smiling.

Arthur finished looking through the drawings, "Wow these are beautiful,"

"Thank you," She smiled, "My name's Esther,"

"Nice to meet you," Arthur said, "I'm Arthur and this is my boyfriend Francis,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Esther," Francis said and Esther giggled.

"So why are you not downstairs with the other boys and girls," Arthur asked taking a seat near her.

"I don't really like the other children, they don't talk to me," She said and this surprised the two men, "I would much rather be up here painting,"

"How long have you been painting for?" Francis asked her.

"I have been painting since I got here," Esther said, "I get lots of time to practice, I get bored and then I paint,"

Francis and Arthur smiled as they spoke to her a lot more. Esther was a very nice girl, she was bright and very talented. She appeared to enjoy their company and she was a very nice girl to talk to.

Maybe... they had found what they were looking for.

"She came from Russia but it's so amazing how well she has picked up English," Carman said passing Francis and Arthur the paper work, "She was brought here from America as her older family died in a fire,"

"And Esther survived?" Arthur said surprised, "She was very lucky,"

"She is very lucky," Carman said, "I would strongly consider Esther as a very special little girl, She's extremely bright, intellectual and mature. She always wears these ribbons on her neck and wrists and the only trouble we've had is trying to take them off,"

Arthur smiled looking at Francis for approval, "Well, she did open up to us really well,"

" Oui, she did," Francis said smiling, "She really did,"

"I've never seen her open up to parents as much as she has with you two," Carman said smiling, "We can get paper work ready for you two and then see you here in three weeks,"

_Three weeks? Sounds good._

"Dude, how did it go?!" Alfred asked the two. Back at home they were visited by Alfred and Maddie, two close friends of theirs. Alfred and Anya had been going out for five years and not long ago Maddie found out she was pregnant. Alfred was thinking about him and Anya getting engaged but he never knew when the right time was.

"It went fine," Arthur said taking a sip of tea, "We're going back in three weeks to pick Esther up. She was a really lovely girl,"

"I'm glad you found what you wanted then," Anya said, "She'll be lucky to have parents like you two,"

"I just hope you's stop having sex in every room in the house," Alfred said with a wink before Maddie hit him in the head. Francis started laughing but Alfred frowned.

"We wouldn't, our lives don't revolve around sex," Arthur said shaking his head.

"Oh I disagree," Francis said smirking before Arthur hit him.

"Shut up frog," Arthur said before dragging his attention to Anya, "How's the baby?"

"I felt it kick for the first time last week," Anya smiled,

"Little sucker's gonna be a boy and will be like me," Alfred said confidently before Arthur laughed.

"I hope not, don't need another one shouting "I''m the hero"," Arthur laughed.

"Awh c'mon man," Alfred laughed.

"_Shit_," Anya said standing up, "We've gotta meet my sister in ten minutes,"

Arthur wondered off into the bathroom to brush his teeth and all that before he went to bed. It had been a successful day what with the orphanage and all. Before he went to bed he thought about what kind of home Esther would have. Sure, there was no mother (unless you count Francis' feminine looks as somewhat motherly) but they would give her the best damn home ever.

When he was done and before he fell asleep, he crawled into bed with Francis to snuggle up with him. It was gonna be amazing with him when they adopted Esther.

He went to sleep thinking about it.

A/N: I hope this is good. I really wanna get into the good bits. I have so much planned!


End file.
